Gods and Generals (2003)
Gods and Generals is a 2003 American period war drama film written and directed by Ronald F. Maxwell. It is an adaptation of the 1996 novel by Jeffrey Shaara and prequel to Maxwell's 1993 film Gettysburg. It was released on February 21, 2003. The film stars: Jeff Daniels, Stephen Lang and Robert Duvall as Robert E. Lee. Special Appearance By: Mira Sorvino, Kevin Conway, C. Thomas Howell. The film co-stars: Matt Letscher, Frankie Faison, Jeremy London, William Sanderson, Kali Rocha, Stephen Spacek, Brian Mallon, Mia Dillon, Karen Hochstetter, Donzaleigh Abernathy, Bo Brinkman, Billy Campbell, Davied Carpenter, John Castle, Alex Hyde White, Robert Easton, Joseph Fuqua, Lydia Jordan, Sean Pratt, Malachy McCourt, John Prosky and Bruce Boxleitner as General James Longstreet. Starring *Jeff Daniels - Lt. Col. Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain *Stephen Lang - Gen. Stonewall Jackson *and Robert Duvall as Robert E. Lee *Special Appearance By: Mira Sorvino - Fanny Chamberlain *Kevin Conway - Sgt. Buster Kilrain *C. Thomas Howell - Sgt. Thomas Chamberlain *Matt Letscher - Col. Adelbert Ames *Frankie Faison - Jim Lewis *Jeremy London - Alexander "Sandie" Pendleton *William Sanderson - Gen. A.P. Hill *Kali Rocha - Anna Morrison Jackson *Stephen Spacek - Capt. James Power Smith *Brian Mallon - Gen. Winfield Scott Hancock *Mia Dillon - Jane Beale *Karen Hochstetter - Roberta Corbin *Donzaleigh Abernathy - Martha *Bo Brinkman - Major Walter Taylor *Billy Campbell - Gen. George Pickett *Davied Carpenter - Rev. Beverly Tucker Lacy *John Castle - Old Penn *Alex Hyde White - Gen. Ambrose E. Burnside *Robert Easton - John Janney *Joseph Fuqua - Col. J.E.B. Stuart *Lydia Jordan - Jane Corbin *Sean Pratt - Dr. Hunter Holmes McGuire *Malachy McCourt - Francis P. Blair *John Prosky - Gen. Lewis Armistead *and Bruce Boxleitner as General James Longstreet 'Cast' *Mark Aldrich - Adjutant *George Allen - Confederate Officer *Keith Allison - Capt. James J. White *Royce Applegate - Gen. James Kemper *Mac Butler - Gen. Joseph Hooker *Robert C. Byrd - Confederate General *Shane Callahan - Bowdoin Student *Jim Choate - Gen. Bernard Bee *Martin Clark - Dr. George Junkin *Chris Clawson - Charles Beale *Scott Cooper - Lt. Joseph Morrison *Devin Cromwell - Cadet Charlie Norris *Ryan Cutrona - Gen. Marsena Patrick *Scott Davidson - Sam Beale *Justin Dray - George Jenkins *Miles Fisher - John Beale *Keith Flippen - Maj. Gilmore *Bourke Floyd - Longstreet's Courier *David Foster - Capt. Ricketts *Dennis E. Frye - Griffin's Aide *James Garrett - Gen. John Curtis Caldwell *Karen Goberman - Lucy Beale *Alexander Gordon - Martha's Older Son *Patrick Gorman - Gen. John Bell Hood *Phil Gramm - Virginia Delegate *Bo Greigh - Pvt. Pogue *Fred Griffith - Gen. Robert Rodes *James Horan - Col. Cummings *Con Horgan - Pvt. Dooley *Ben Hulan - A Lieutenant *Sam Hulsey - Julian Beale *Les Kinsolving - Gen. William Barksdale *Damon Kirsche - Harry McCarthy *Lew Knopp - Jackson's Courier *James Thomas Lawler - Another Looter *Matt Lindquist - Johann Heros Von Borcke *Doug Lory - 2nd Irishman *Dan Manning - Maj. John Harman *Edward Markey - Irish Brigade Officer *Tom Boyd Mason - Old Man in Fredericksburg *Jonathan Maxwell - Capt. Ellis Spear *Terry McCrea - A Captain *Andrew McOmber II - Young Corporal *Rosemary Meacham - Hattie *Marquis Moody - Martha's Younger Son *Peter Neofotis - Wounded Maine Man *Mark Nichols - Surgeon in Fredericksburg *Carsten Norgaard - Gen. Darius Nash Couch *Tim O'Hare - Lt. Col. Clair Mulholland *Jasmyn Proctor - Martha's Daughter *Kyle Prue - Wounded Maine Soldier *W. Joseph Quam - 1st Irishman *Ted Rebich - Looter#3 *Dana Rohrabacher - 20th Maine Officer *Tim Ruddy - Pvt. McMillan *Noel Schwab - Colston's Officer *Morgan Sheppard - Gen. Isaac Trimble *Christie Lynn Smith - Catherine Corbin *Michael Sorvino - Federal Soldier *Dana Stackpole - Lottie Estelle *Matthew Staley - Lieutenant Boswell *David Stifel - Rev. David S. Jenkins *James Patrick Stuart - Gen. Edward Porter Alexander *Stephen Leonard Sullivan - Federal Soldier *Buck Taylor - Gen. Maxcy Gregg *Tyler Trumbo - Young Wellford *R.E. Turner - Col. Tazewell Patton *Christopher Crutchfield Walker - A Looter *Trent Walker - Pvt. McClintock *Scott Watkins - Gen. Raleigh Colston 'Extended Edition Additional Cast' *Jeremy Beck - Robb Lee *Warren Burton - Governor Oliver Morton *Chris Conner - John Wilkes Booth *Cooper Huckabee - Harrison *Michelle Jordan - Stage Door Belle *Christian Kauffman - Abraham Lincoln *Rosemary Knower - Mary Todd Lincoln *Marty Lodge - "Ceasar" *Olivia Maxwell - Stage Door Belle *Matt K. Miller - Brig. Gen. Charles Griffin *James Parkes - Gen. George McClellan *Chris Potocki - Stage Manager *Brooke Riley - Stage Door Belle *Thomas Silcott - Washington *Leonard Termo - Glazier Estabrook *Dechen Thurman - Minnis *Sarah Wiggins - Booth's Companion Category:Movies Category:2003 Movies